1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a plasma display panel having an improved bright room contrast ratio and a method for manufacturing the plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are one of light emitting devices that display images using a discharge phenomenon. The plasma display panels are in the spotlight as a display device of an image display apparatus having a large screen, because the production process of the plasma display panel is simple since there is no need for installing active devices in each cell, the enlargement of a screen is easy, and the response rate is fast.
Such a plasma display panel has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, that is, an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 20 overlap one another by facing each other. The upper substrate 10 has a sustaining electrode pair arranged inside of a transparent substrate 11. Generally, the sustaining electrode pair includes a transparent electrode 12 and a bus electrode 13.
Such a plurality of sustaining electrode pairs are covered with a dielectric layer 14 for an AC drive, and a passivation layer is formed over a surface of the dielectric layer 14.
Meanwhile, inside of the lower substrate 20, address electrodes 22 are arranged on a lower plate 21, and a dielectric layer 23 is formed over the address electrodes 22. Barrier ribs 24 are formed on the dielectric layer 23 to define discharge cells 25. Phosphor layers 26 exhibiting red, blue, and green are coated over the discharge cells 25 defined by the barrier ribs 24 for color display.
The discharge cells 25 are defined into every sub-pixel by the barrier ribs 24, and a discharge gas is sealed in the discharge cells 25. Each pixel is consisting of three sub-pixels.
However, such a plasma display panel has a bad bright room contrast ratio.
Therefore, a method for improving the bright room contrast ratio by including a color filter on a front surface of a glass plate has been recently suggested. There also have been efforts to improve the bright room contrast ratio by coating or combining various materials on a front surface of the filter.
However, excellent results from the efforts to improve the bright room contrast ratio have yet to come.